Can I have this dance, Lenalee?
by Chiibiisuke
Summary: Lenalee and Allen is on a mission again, this time to a ball. ALLENXLENALEE FOREVER!
1. The Beginning

I do not own DGM. But I would love it if I do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allen! The chief is looking for you again!" Reever called.

The white-haired boy made an effort to swallow his food before replying with a yes. Once he'd gobbled up all his food as quickly as possible, he rushed to the office.

The floor was, as always, carpeted in papers, and the supervisor was sleeping in his pile of books. "Good morning, Allen-kun." The shorthaired girl smiled sweetly at him. She looked at his currently long hair that had been caused by some unknown chemical made by the science department and added, "You look good with long hair."

Allen nodded back at her, smiling. _Oh, Lenalee's hair has grown longer._

"Hey Chief, Lenalee's going to get married," the science department head whispered into the sleeping man's ear.

The man woke up and hugged the blushing girl. "No! Lenalee! How could you not tell your brother!" he sobbed at the top of his lungs.

"Nii-san, I'm not going to get married that early!" She made an awkward attempt to shove him away.

Allen grinned to himself. No matter how many times he saw that scene, it always amazed him how Komui would wake up at the idea of his precious sister being married off. "You called for me, Komui-san?"

"Oh yes, I got a mission for you and Lenalee. Both of you will attend a masquerade ball in London. I want both of you to report back to me if you noticed anything strange there. There have reports of people disappearing, our Finders included. During the ball, you shall be Lenalee's partner," the chief read out of the report he was holding. "Both of you will depart one hour later. Lenalee, you go pack your things first."

"Okay, nii-san. I'll see you later at the port Allen-kun." And with that, she walked out of the office.

"Allen-kun, I know it's irresponsible of me, but I'd like to ask you to protect Lenalee if anything happens. I believe that you'll keep her safe," Komui said seriously. He then bowed deeply. "I'll trust Lenalee in your care then, Allen-kun."

"I understand. I will protect Lenalee with my life," the boy vowed.

"Still, come back in one piece, okay?" the older brother smiled at Allen. "Well, you should go and pack up your things for the trip. Oh, and one more thing." Komui dug in his mountain of paper and took out a big box. "These are your clothes for the ball."

Allen took the box and thanked Komui. With the chief's well wishes, Allen left the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two exorcists then left the Black Order before sundown.

"Oh, we're jumping on trains again." Allen grinned while running towards a suspended bridge with Lenalee behind him.

"Okay!" Lenalee giggled as she leapt down on the moving train, followed by Allen.

As they fell, their impact made a dent on the train roof, causing the poor passengers inside quite a bit of surprise.

"We're from the Black Order," Allen told the stunned conductor upon entering the train. "Please give us a compartment."

"Yes sir. Right away." The man bowed deeply and showed them the way to their cabin in the first car. "Sir, we will reach London tomorrow at approximately three in the afternoon," the conductor told Allen. He paused to make sure he wasn't needed for something else, then again bowed deeply and walked away.

The cabin was the grandest Allen had seen so far. It had a bunk bed, a lavatory, a big comfy armchair and a bedside table. Even Lenalee was amazed at its size.

Allen lowered his hood and placed the luggage in a corner next to their beds. He then slumped into the armchair with a sigh. A golden golem flew out of the sleeve of his newly made uniform.

"Tim! Where have you been?" Allen asked while the flying ball fluttered happily around Allen's head. As soon as he finished his question, a loud growl came from Allen's stomach.

"Allen-kun? Are you hungry?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes." The boy blushed in minor embarrassment.

Lenalee giggled slightly at the white-haired boy's reaction._ He's so adorable when he does that._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like a gentleman, Allen pulled out Lenalee's seat for her with a smile. The girl sat down, glad that she had come after all.

"Good evening. I am Edward, your waiter for this evening." The man was dressed to perfection. "May I take your order, miss?" He flashed his perfect white teeth at Lenalee.

_This guy is clearly hitting Lenalee. Now I really wish Komui-san was here. _Allen glared at the waiter with jealous eyes.

Lenalee looked at the menu. "Then, I'd like to have pasta with mushroom sauce, and after that, I like to have a piece of chocolate cake for dessert."

"What about you, sir?" the waiter turned to Allen.

Allen scanned the menu, picking out most of his favorites. "May I have mapo tofu, Hawaiian pizza, beef stew, fish head curry, fish and chips, fries, tempura soba, unagi, onion soup, beef lasagna, a bowl of rice, and for the desert, I want 20 sticks of mitarashi dango?" Allen rattled off.

"O-okay, sir. Please wait a moment while we prepare the food." The waiter gave a nervous smile as he bowed and walked away.

This time, a waitress approached them. "What would you like to drink?"

"Sparkling juice would be nice. Right, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked.

"Of course," the boy replied.

The waitress nodded and went to get glasses and a bottle of sparkling juice. She filled up both glasses, then bowed and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itadakimasu!" Allen happily gorged down all his food.

"Geez Allen-kun, you're going to get indigestion if you eat this fast." Lenalee giggled, holding up her fork. She twirled the pasta elegantly like a rich young lady.

The boy had a hard time swallowing the food in his mouth before replying Lenalee. "I'm hungry, Lenalee," he whined. Picking up his chopsticks, he helped himself to the upcoming meals served by the amazed waiters.

Lenalee chuckled and carried on twirling her pasta. "Hey, Allen-kun. Have you heard anything from General Cross? Ever since that incident?" Lenalee asked softly, afraid of Allen's reaction upon hearing his master's name.

The boy in his red uniform slowly set down his chopsticks, looking directly into Lenalee's eyes. "No..."

"I see..." Lenalee's voiced tailed off. _As I expected. Allen-kun's still recovering from the shock of General Cross going MIA..._ She sighed and continued eating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took less than an hour for the both of them to finish their meals. "Oh! The food was excellent! I'm so full that I can barely walk!" Allen rubbed his bloated stomach with satisfaction.

"Allen-kun, you've eaten way too much again," Lenalee commented.

"I can't help it," Allen replied, not at all offended.

They strolled back to their cabin and Allen invited Lenalee to change into her nightwear first, as he dropped into the big comfy crouch and played with timcampy.

After 5 minutes, Lenalee walked out of the toilet, dawned in a big baggy shirt with shorts. Allen looked up and saw Lenalee sitting next to him giggling at the boy who was playing with his golem; his face flushed red as he realized that Lenalee's chest was very close to his shoulder. The boy quickly stood up, grabbed a towel on the bed and rushed into the toilet before Lenalee could notice that he was blushing.

Shocked by Allen's reaction, Lenalee looked at the flying golden golem who blushed in place of its master, the girl giggled softy to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy came out of the washroom in newly washed clothes. His eye caught Lenalee's, who was still playing with Timcampy. He nodded at her and smiled as he threw the used towel to one corner of the room.

"It's getting late Lenalee, let's sleep. Good night." Allen smiled and climbed to the top bunk bed and became quiet.

"Good night, Allen-kun." Lenalee said and turned off the lights and went to bed and slept.

That night, Lenalee had a dream. The dream was totally different, unlike her usual nightmare on the world's end. She dreamed about herself, playing and skipping in a garden of lilies, one of her favourite flowers. She could see people looking at her, laughing and chuckling. Her brother looked totally different, he was not wearing his hat, spectacles, grew out his hair and looked much more matured.

Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name. Happily, she turned around and saw a guy running towards her. The person has white hair tied back in a ponytail and a scar over his left eye. It is Allen, but he looked 2 years older, he had become more matured looking. Lenalee stared at that Allen, as though he was an angel. Lenalee then started running towards him, arms spread out wide. They then ran into each others arms. She heard Allen whispering "I love you, Lenalee" in her ear and felt Allen's lips crushing on hers. The gale then swept up the lilies' pollen, the couples' hair danced gracefully in the breeze…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello all! My second fanfiction is finally up. =D

Review please. =) haha.

Thank you Sailorstar165 for beta reading it for me!

Second chapter may take some time. I ask for your patience. Thanks!

Chiibiisuke~


	2. The Starting

In the distance, the sky grew brighter as the sun crept above the horizon lazily. The morning sun shined down on Lenalee; she rolled around in her sleep, uncomfortable due to the light glaring on her face. The girl opened her eyes, stretching her arms as she climbed out her bed. She took a deep breath; the cold air smelled of dew and grass. The girl looked outside the window, smiling to herself as she saw her destination in the distance.

"Good morning, Allen-kun." She beamed and stood on tiptoe to try and look at the top bunk bed, only to find it empty.

"Allen-kun?" she called out, turning a full circle to search for her friend.

"Yes, Lenalee?" a voice came from the corridor leading to the door.

The girl ran towards the sound of his voice, only to see Allen doing push-ups and hand stands with just his thumb. Lenalee was amazed that Allen had that amount of strength. Then she blushed when she realized Allen was not wearing his shirt. His lean strong muscles glittered with sweat. The white-haired boy did a flip to his feet and smiled at Lenalee as he said, "Good morning," before getting a towel to wipe away the sweat.

Allen slipped into his usual attire and newly-designed uniform as soon as the conductor came to invite both of them to breakfast. Adjusting his collar, he saw Lenalee also properly dressed in her own uniform with the rose cross over her chest. They made their way down to the restaurant, avoiding eye contact with the suspicious passengers onboard.

They had their breakfast as a crowd was coming in. They then went back to their cabin and started pack up their belongings slowly. Allen sat on the crouch restlessly, playing with his golem by pulling its tail every time it tried to fly away from the hold of its master.

"Allen-kun, I think you should stop that. Tim doesn't like it," the girl commented. As soon as she said that, Tim opened its mouth and bit the white-haired boy's hand hard.

"OW!! Tim!" Allen cried out in pain, swinging his hand with the golem's teeth marks on it.

Lenalee chuckled lightly and took Tim into her hands. She then patted Timcanpy's head softly, as though it was a cat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally reached Paris at exactly three in the afternoon after their seafood lunch. The two exorcists walked off the train station, and the familiar sight of the Eiffel tower greeted them.

"Walker-sama! Lenalee-sama! Over here!" A Finder with a large scar on his cheek waved at them.

The two ran towards the Finder as he told them to hop into the carriage. Allen thanked him, and the Finder drove them to their hotel.

"I'm Ivan. Please look after me," the man told the teenagers as they came down from the carriage.

"Wow…" the Chinese girl gasped at the size of the lobby of the hotel they were going to stay in. The lobby was tiled with smooth white marble. The waiting area was full of giant crouches with a rich red covering. The counter was made of the finest pinewood either had ever seen, and from the ceiling hung a magnificent crystal chandelier.

The bellboy took them to their rooms on the top floor. "Here's your room, dear sir and miss. This is the key, and your luggage is inside already. The restaurant is on the third floor, the bar on the second, and a swimming pool on the first." The bellboy bowed deeply and wished them a good night before leaving them.

Ivan then said to Allen, "Walker-sama, I'll be next door. Please inform me if anything happens." He opened his room door and closed it with a _click_.

"Well, I think we should go in as well." Allen chuckled lightly at the shorthaired girl falling asleep on his shoulder. She awoke with a start and blushed and went into the room without another word.

Their room was the biggest suite in the hotel, containing a bedroom, a dining table, and a bathroom. Allen's jaw dropped. _I thought only that stupid master of mine would stay in this type of room. __I can't believe__ that Komui-san would give us this room._ He paused in his thoughts. _After all, Lenalee is here. _The boy chuckled to himself.

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Wha-what, Lenalee?" he jumped in surprise.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Allen flashed a crooked smile and went to hang up his clothes for tomorrow.

The dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow and looked at Allen questioningly. She then heaved a sigh and went to take a shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ivan came and told them that they had the whole morning and afternoon free. Lenalee was pleased to hear this. She'd always wanted to go shopping in Paris, and her face immediately lit up as soon as Allen took her hand and led her to the city square.

"We'll meet here at three; the ball is at seven. We have to return to the hotel to change, so please, take your time around the city." The Finder bowed deeply and disappeared into the crowd.

"So where should we start, Lenalee?" the boy asked. Clad in a simple white long-sleeved cotton shirt and khaki pants, his presence oozed with confidence. The simply gorgeous ladies that sashayed past him had their eyes on him. This caused Lenalee to turn green with envy. Clinging to Allen's right arm, she dragged him to the nearest women's clothing store.

"Erm… Lenalee, my arm will hurt if you hold it this tightly," the poor boy pointed out as he felt nails digging into his arm. Lenalee, however, did not let go. He turned and faced the Chinese girl, shaking her slightly as he said, "Lenalee, are you all right?"

She snapped out of it. "Oh! I'm so sorry Allen-kun." The girl then let go of Allen's arm. She ran to the one of the displays and picked up a hat. She put it on her head and danced around like a child whose parents had agreed to buy a lifetime supply of sweets.

Allen chuckles to himself. _If Lenalee wasn't born in this kind of terrible world, she would be like what she is now. _He gazed at the cloud floating overhead in the clear blue Paris sky through the shop window.

"Allen-kun, is this nice?" She came over with ballroom heels with small delicate white jewels.

"Very. Do you like it?" the boy asked.

"Yes. It's so pretty, isn't it?" She turned in front of a full-length mirror. She took one off and looked at the price and her face fell immediately. Lenalee sighed and took off both shoes and returned them to the shopkeeper.

"Let's go, Allen-kun." She walked out of the shop, plainly disappointed.

Allen paused, whispered something to the shopkeeper, bowed deeply and walked out.

"Have a nice day!" the shopkeeper waved them goodbye before turning back to her shop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two then had their lunch at a small café facing the city square.

"Lenalee," Allen started, after finishing their lunch.

"Yes?"

"Can you close your eyes, please?"

"Ok." She closed her eyes slowly. _What's with Allen-kun_

"Hands out, please."

She did so. She then felt something being placed on her hand.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now," said Allen. She could practically hear him smiling to himself.

Lenalee peeked through her eyelashes and saw a paper bag sitting in her hands. She looked at Allen suspiciously.

"Open it. Hope you like it," he said, grinning broadly.

The Chinese girl then took a box out of the paper bag and opened it. Inside were the heels she had wanted to buy that morning! "Allen-kun, thank you so much!" She gave him a hug, tears in her eyes. _He's so sweet, knowing that I've been looking back at that shop the whole time. _She felt warmth spreading through her heart.

Allen blushed crimson awkwardly with Lenalee's arms over him. "You're welcome, Lenalee," he replied.

"Where did you get the money from?" she asked him.

"Oh, some extra winnings I always have with me."

"But these were really expensive! Don't you have to pay off General Cross's debts?"

"Oh, that... I finished paying off the debts he had when I was with him. It's his problem if he gets anymore, if he's even still alive."

"Thank you so much, Allen-kun." She gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Le-Lenalee!" Allen's hand flew to his cheek immediately after she moved away, leaving Allen rooted to the spot. _Oh my God, Lenalee kissed me! On the cheek! Komui-san __will__ kill me if he __finds__ out! _

The girls then looked at the small elegant watch that Lavi had bought for her during his last mission to Sweden. "We should go now. It's quarter to four." She hugged the paper bag that contained her present from Allen close to her and skipped towards the meeting place. At that moment, she felt that she was the luckiest girl in the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry for the delay.

My competition is next week so I'm go CHIONGING(singlish) XD

Second Chapter! =D

Thanks sailorstar165 for doing the usual. =D

Please read and review!

Chiibiisuke~


	3. The Ball I

As the two exorcists walked to the meeting place, Allen's left eye activated. The whites of his eye were replaced with black, with blood red rings surrounding the pupil. A lens then protectively covered his eye. His eye detected a Level 3 Akuma behind Lenalee. _Why? Why is a Level 3 Akuma here?! There are no sightings of Level 2 Akuma, let alone a Level 3! What's happening!_?

"Lenalee! Get down!" he yelled, running towards her. _Innocence, activate! _A white cloak flew out behind Allen. His black left hand was replaced with a deadly metal claw lined with black and white and sharp edges at the tip of the fingers.

Lenalee looked behind, and to her horror, the human-like monster's weapon was going to hit her. She closed her eyes. _Allen-kun..._

Everything seemed to stop. Then, the thick red liquid splattered the ground. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the boy using his body as a shield to protect her. She gasped, but his face showed no signs of pain. "Edge End!" Allen clawed his enemy in half.

"_Thank you for saving me…"_ Allen nodded as the Akuma exploded.

"Allen-kun, I'm so sorry." She ran towards him once the enemy was defeated.

"I'm fine, Lenalee. Are you injured?" He deactivated his Innocence, revealing a teenager in a red uniform with a rose crest.

"I'm fine. I should have been more careful." _It's my fault that he's injured. It's all because of me... _Tears flooded her violet eyes.

Seeing that, Allen placed his gloved right hand on her shoulder and said, "It's okay, Lenalee. It's not your fault. Besides, it's just a small cut on my side." He smiled softly at her.

The Chinese girl hugged him tightly. "I'm just glad that you're safe." Her voice broke; the tears started to flow.

Allen brushed away the tears. Stroking her dark hair, he whispered, "Lenalee, I'm fine, so don't cry, okay?" He held her at arm's length and smiled.

"Okay," she replied, sniffing slightly as she smiled back.

Allen then looked into the distance, suspicious and worried. _Is today's ball going to be all right?_ He then gave a silent sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Walker-sama! Are you all right?" Ivan dashed towards them as soon as he saw Allen. "You're injured! What happened?" He showered them questions that came like an avalanche.

"I'm fine, Ivan," Allen said nervously, trying to push away the Finder's upcoming questions about Lenalee's wellbeing.

As Ivan continued nagging the two exorcists, they returned to their hotel to change. The white-haired boy returned to his room with his companion and started to clean his wound. Allen slowly removed the temporary bandage soaked in his blood from the left side of his abdomen, wincing at the stinging pain. He removed his shirt, and Lenalee gasped.

The dried blood covered his packs with an outrageous pattern, leaving Lenalee horrorstruck. Allen's left side had been impaled. The wound was around five inches deep and three inches length.

"Allen-kun, why did you lie to me?" Lenalee muttered. She stared at the ground, not wanting Allen to see that she was going to cry. _Why?! Why didn't he tell me?!_

"Le-Lenalee…" He started to walk towards her.

"Don't come near me!" she snapped, tears flowing. Despite that, she heard footsteps coming toward her. "Why… why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed. A sharp pain shook her heart.

"It's because I knew if I told you, you would be upset." A gloved hand raised her chin, and she looked into Allen's gray eyes. He stroked her tear-stained cheek gently with that hand.

Hearing that, she cried even more. "Allen-kun, you're stupid!" she whimpered through her sobs.

"Yes, I am."

"Glad that you know." She sniffed a little and gave a small smile.

Allen hugged her tight. "Thank you, Lenalee, for worrying about me."

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, you two, I'd hate to hurry you, but the ball starts soon," the Finder said awkwardly from the hallway.

Lenalee pulled out of Allen's hug and smiled. "Well? Shall we get ready?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenalee walked down the grand ballroom steps, one gloved hand on Allen's arm, the other holding a purse. She wore a gorgeous dark purple gown and the new heels that Allen bought for her. Her dark hair was in a soft bun with a white rose ornament contrasting with her hair. The mask that hid the top half of her face was decorated with small sapphires and diamonds. As she sashayed down the steps, she realized that everyone was looking at them. Feeling embarrassed, she clung more tightly to her partner's arm.

Allen's presence took all the ladies' breaths away. His long silvery-white hair was tied back with a white string. He wore the grandest suit he had ever worn: a white dress shirt with a black vest over. A suit of the finest quality flowed down his perfect body. Black pants and shiny leather shoes joined the compliments made by the surroundings.

Lenalee looked up at him nervously. The boy smiled back, through his mask. His eyes shone brilliantly under the brilliant decorations.

"Lenalee, you look beautiful," the boy commented as they strolled to the center of the ballroom.

"You look breath-taking, Allen-kun." She smiled, blushing crimson. "Wait, Allen-kun, your bow tie is crooked." She readjusted it for him.

"Thank you, Lenalee."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the second floor for the ballroom, a young girl of the age of ten sucked on a lollipop while talking to the man next to her, sitting on the stone railing. "See Tyki? Wasn't I right? Those two always come."

"Okay, you win. Sheesh…" The man threw a bag of peppermint candy to the girl. His eyes locked onto the young man who was chatting quite happily with his companion. _I'll pay you back for what you've done to me, Allen Walker!_ His hand went automatically to his chest where Allen had last sliced him.

The girl, meanwhile, looked away from the two exorcists. "Hey, Papa! Are we going to make the Fourteenth come out?" Road ran towards a man with long wavy hair.

"Hello, my darling daughter!" The man picked up the little girl and cuddled her in his arms.

"I'm just your adopted daughter… and please stop your father-daughter complex." The spiky hair girl pouted.

"Hey little brother!" he opened his arms wide and tried to kiss his disgusted younger brother.

"Don't be gross, brother." Tyki pushed his brother's head away. "So, what did the Earl say?" he continued.

"The Earl wants the Fourteenth to come out, no matter what you do. Use decoys." He got rid of his joking attitude and spoke seriously.

"Okay. After the dance?"

"Yes."

"But Papa, I wanna go too… I wanna see Allen…" Road whined in her father's arms.

Sheryl's personality suddenly changed. "Who's Allen? Is it a man? _Nooo… my beautiful daughter!_" He became very dramatic.

Road elbowed Sheryl in the ribs. He dropped her, and she landed softy. "I'm going, so don't stop me, Papa!" She stuck out her tongue and ran off. _Yay! I get to see Allen again!_ The girl giggled to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all! I'l back from my competition and guess wat? My CCA got one of the best! =D i'm soo happy!

Thank you for your help as always sailorstar165! Haha! i'm so touched cos you have to do my stuffs even when you got homework to do. T^T

Both 3 & 4 are up.

sorry if it's quite short though.

please review as usual! XD

Chiibiisuke~


	4. The Ball II

Music started to flow continuously as the people started to twirl around elegantly. Men wore suits while ladies wore gowns. Lenalee helped herself to a glass of champagne as she watched her partner playing on the grand piano. The young man played a new piece that he had recently learned. His fingers ran over the black and white keys of the white grand piano. The song ended with a quiet chord and the audience broke into a thunderous applause. The masked young man stood and bowed deeply with a smile and walked back to Lenalee's side.

"That was great Allen-kun. It's so sweet," Lenalee commented, handing another glass of cocktail to Allen.

"Thank you." He smiled and took a sip.

The crowd got quiet as a man appeared on the grand stairs with a young girl wearing a cute pink dress with white ribbons and another man with long hair appeared next to him. Their faces were hidden behind the most exotic of masks.

"I thank all of you for coming to this masquerade ball to celebrate my daughter's eleventh birthday. I am Sheryl. Please, help yourself to the food provided and enjoy yourselves." The man gave a hearty laugh.

The small orchestra started playing waltz. Sheryl then took his daughter's hand and led her down to the center of the ballroom to waltz. The other man followed him and was asked to dance with a blond lady.

"May I have this dance, Lenalee?" Allen bowed, offering his human hand to her.

"Of course!" Lenalee shyly curtseyed and placed her hand on top of his.

Allen stood up straight and took her hand, and led her to the center of the ballroom, where they started dancing. Placing his left hand on Lenalee's waist, Allen took her right hand in his. They twirled round and round to the music. Careful not to step on Allen's feet, Lenalee concentrated on her footing. Her shoulders tensed as she tripped on the helm of her gown, but a gloved hand prevented her from falling.

"Lenalee, are you all right?" The white hair boy pulled the girl close to him, afraid that she might fall again.

"Yes, thank you Allen-kun." She smiled looking into his ever-blazing gray eyes. "Dancing is so hard…" She pouted a little.

"You should relax. Dancing is actually quite easy. Just follow my lead." Allen smiled sweetly at her. _And if you're going to fall, I'll catch you through it all, _he added mentally.

"Okay. I'm glad we had dancing lessons before coming here," Lenalee said, and Allen chuckled.

This time, Lenalee's movements were more fluid. Following Allen's lead, they danced song after song like a pair of professional dancers. _I didn't know Allen could dance so well. _The teenaged girl was slightly amazed at her partner's ability.

The music ended, and the orchestra played a tango piece. People shifted away, as the tango was more difficult to dance properly.

"Let's dance this, Allen-kun." Lenalee tugged his sleeve.

"Hmm… Do you know how to tango?" Allen wondered.

"Yes. Don't you remember? Our teacher said that I have a talent for the tango."

"Okay, then." The young man gulped.

The rhythm of the tango was much faster and livelier than the waltz. Only a few couples were left dancing. The sight of both Allen and Lenalee dancing simply took the onlookers' breath away. The two of them danced like there was no tomorrow.

The music soon ended with a bang. Allen had Lenalee in his arms; both Lenalee's hands were on his face. The audience broke into cheers and compliments.

"That man is a brilliant dancer! I want to dance with him!" was heard among the ladies.

"That girl is a natural! She's more beautiful than everyone here!" went among the men.

Lenalee gave him a hug. "Great job, Allen-kun."

The boy with long hair blushed. "T-Thank you Lenalee. Um... I think you should let go now…"

"Let me stay like this for awhile, Allen-kun."

The boy stood there, rigid. _Is Lenalee crying? _He looked down at her and blushed even more. _Her chest! Oh no… Komui-san is going to murder me more this. _"Wh-what's wrong, Lenalee?" He rubbed her back.

"I'm all right." The dark hair girl lifted her head and looked at Allen. "Why is your face red, Allen-kun?"

"N-no reason." He quickly pulled out of Lenalee's embrace and walked towards the outside balcony, where the stars shone quietly.

"Wait, Allen-kun." She chased after him. She saw her friend looking up at the sky that was filled with stars. She looked up as well. "Wow… it's so pretty…" Lenalee commented.

"Yes, it is," the boy replied, gazing at the countless numbers of stars.

"Allen-kun,"

"Yes?" He faced Lenalee.

"Can you close your eyes?"

He closed them without asking why.

Suddenly, Allen felt lips on his. He opened his eyes but did not push that person away from him. After a few seconds, she broke away from him, her face pink.

"I'm going to the powder room for a moment," Lenalee announced. And with that, she was gone.

Allen turned and looked at the night scenery of Paris. He touched his hand to his lips and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all! I'l back from my competition and guess wat? My CCA got one of the best! =D i'm soo happy!

Thank you for your help as always sailorstar165! Haha! i'm so touched cos you have to do my stuffs even when you got homework to do. T^T

Both chapters 3 & 4 are up.

sorry if it's quite short though.

please review as usual! XD

Chiibiisuke~


	5. The Noah Appears

"Excuse me." The little girl with a pink ribbon hair band in her spiky hair went up to the boy with silvery white hair, who was standing at the balcony gazing at the stars.

"May I help you, little miss?" Allen bent down and smiled politely at the host's daughter.

"Can you dance with me, Allen-kun?"

"H-How did you know my name?"

"Isn't that what your beautiful companion calls you?"

Allen hesitated before saying, "Well…Yes…"

"So do I get to dance with you?"

"Okay, one dance. Miss...?"

"Daor."

"May I invite you to have a dance with me, Miss Daor?" He offered the girl his hand.

"Gladly." The little girl placed her hand elegantly over his gloved hand.

"What do you wish to dance, my lady?" Allen asked politely.

"Waltz." Daor smiled sweetly as she pulled the exorcist inside the well-lit hall.

The music started with a classic waltz. Little Daor tripped a short time, and Allen caught her just before she hit the waxed marble floor. As the dance ended, the little girl wore a huge grin on her little face.

"Thank you so much, Allen-kun." She gave him a hug around his waist.

Allen nodded. "Happy birthday, Miss Daor."

"I think you should go back now. Your girlfriend is looking for you."

"W-What? She's not my girlfriend."

"But didn't you kiss?" the girl asked curiously.

"Uh… She's my friend, a very important friend."

"Okay, thank you for dancing with me. Papa will like you for making me so happy." Daor then gave a little peck on Allen's cheek.

"You're welcome." Grinning broadly, the white hair boy ran off to find Lenalee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allen-kun, where are you?" The Chinese girl pushed through the crowd, searching for her friend. "Allen-kun!" she called again, turning in circles, scanning the crowd of masks.

"Lenalee! Where are you?" A voice came from the middle of the crowd. A figure with snow-white hair mingled with the crowd. The girl turned in that direction to see Allen appear from the crowd, panting heavily.

"Allen-kun, where did you go?" she asked.

"Oh, the host's daughter, Daor, wanted me to dance with her. Sorry for not telling you, Lenalee." He had a guilty expression on his face.

"It's okay, Allen-kun, but did anything weird happen?"

"No. Why?"

"I just got a bad feeling about this place…" Lenalee glanced around the room. Something wasn't quite right about the place. "The people seem strange. I want to leave here as soon as possible."

"Shh! Be quiet. We're being watched." He cupped his human hand over Lenalee's mouth. He took a protective stance in front of Lenalee when a blond woman wearing a yellow dress came up to him.

"Good evening. I'm Tricia," she said to Allen. "Master Sheryl would like to meet you on the second floor. Please, follow me."

The masked young man nodded quietly and followed the blond with Lenalee's hand in his. _Who is this person? Is she a Noah? What is she going to do? _Allen thought frantically.

"Dear, I brought them." Tricia tapped lightly on her husband's shoulder.

"Thank you my dear." Sheryl gave her a kiss on her cheek. He turned to the two masked exorcists and bowed deeply. "Good evening, exorcists."

It was just as Allen has suspected. He kept Lenalee behind him protectively. "Who—no--_what_ are you?"

"Greetings. I am the Noah Sheryl, more commonly known as Minister Camelot."

_Camelot? How come it sounds so familiar? _Then it came back to 's last name had been Camelot. _I see… this person is related to Road…_ Allen furrowed his brow. "What do you want, Noah?"

Sheryl let out a bark of laughter as he took off his mask. His daughter and a long-haired man followed suit.

"Long time no see, 'Cheating Boy A'." Tyki Mikk took off his mask, revealing the stigma scars on his forehead.

"Why? I thought I killed the Noah inside you…" _It can't be! Impossible! I should have killed it…_ Despite his thoughts, Allen's face was completely blank.

A shiver ran down Lenalee's spine. "Tyki Mikk… Road Camelot…" Lenalee mouthed.

"Allen-kun!" Road clung to Allen and pulled off his mask. (Did she take Allen's mask off or hers? It says "his" so I'm not sure if it's just a typo or if you meant that.)

"Road, so you're that Miss Daor." The mask fell of Allen's face, revealing his scar over his left eye.

Road grinned slyly as she released him. "Yup! And you're a really great dancer. Dance with me some more next time." She twirled in circles around Allen.

Lenalee's face fell immediately upon hearing that, but she kept silent. _Dance? What does she mean by dance? Oh... so Allen danced with _her_. What __else __did they do?_

"There will never be a second time, Road." The white-haired boy's expression turned sour.

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat. The Duke wants to see Allen Walker. Road, if you please." Sheryl stepped aside and suddenly the scenery changed. The magnificent ballroom transformed into a place in the middle of black painted low-rise houses. The music turned into silence.

"Where are we?" Allen demanded.

"We are in the new ark, remade by the Duke," Road answered.

"Well exorcists, the Millennium Earl is waiting." Sheryl told Allen as he led the two exorcists through a door conjured by Road. And then, they disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thank sailorstar for b-reading it! haha.

so sorry for the wait and a crappy chapter.. =x

been busy with the upcoming exams so the next chapter probably may come out next month. maybe earlier. (sorry pips) *bows deeply*

well, i finished my english paper. -- i'm gonna fail it. i'm sure. cos my compo ended up like an anime love story!! .

lols, so yea, that's all.

please R&R!

Chiibiisuke~


	6. The Battle Starts

They stepped out of the heart-shaped door. Allen looked around. _This looks awfully familiar. _Then it came back to him. They were in the Ark, but instead of the usual white, everything was black. They arrived at the top of the tower looking down on the small black buildings.

"Please take a sit." An Akuma dressed in a maid costume pulled out the chairs for both exorcists.

Allen nodded and sat down, pulling Lenalee close to him. The three Noah sat down and helped themselves. A tense atmosphere loomed over the table.

_Allen-kun looks really worried… _Lenalee gave Allen's hand a squeeze.

Allen noticed and replied with a small smile.

"Allen-kun," Road sang as she ran to his left. She then clung to his arm like a koala bear.

"Road… could you please stop doing that…" Allen smiled weakly, turning towards her.

As soon as his hand left hers, Lenalee felt cold and unprotected. _Allen-kun…_ Her heart pounded.

"But Allen-kun, you should know that I love you, right?" Road looked up at the scarred boy with puppy eyes.

"Road…" Allen's expression turned sour. He looked up and faced the other two Noah, who were enjoying their food.

"Well, eat boy. We didn't poison the food, you know," Tyki said, putting another piece of steak in his mouth.

"I would prefer to enjoy my food," Allen replied, his gray eyes overflowing with malice.

The Noah smirked as black butterflies with an evil purple aura surrounded the two exorcists. Allen immediately activated his Innocence. His left arm grew into a deadly black claw, and a fluffy white cape flew behind him. A mask hid the top half of his face as he wiped out the entire horde of butterflies with his Innocence, Crown Clown. The entire time, his human hand was holding Lenalee close to him, tightly but gently. The dark-haired girl looked up at the boy, who was glaring at the attacker. Tyki however, just grinned broadly, and Road stopped him in his tracks before he could attack.

"Tyki, at least wait for Papa to go home first." The little girl pulled Tyki's sleeve.

"All right." The Noah turned to his brother and said, "Go home, brother!"

"Why, Tyki-pon, how could you do this to your brother?"

"Just go! I want to finish this myself…" Tyki looked back at the boy standing protectively in front of the girl.

"Fine, you win." Minister Camelot stood and looked at the exorcists. He nodded a quick goodbye and disappeared.

"What are you planning?" the boy demanded.

"Allen, I'm doing this for your sake. Papa is much stronger than both of us, and I don't want to see you get all torn and tattered," Road said with a small smile.

Allen clenched his right fist so hard his nail bit into his skin. _What does she mean that he's stronger than the both of them? What am I going to do? _He looked at Lenalee and remembered Komui's words: _"protect Lenalee at all cost…" _His heart thumped as he stood at the ready.

"Then let's get started." Tyki dashed towards Allen, who nimbly dodged the attack. Lenalee activated her Innocence, the Dark Boots, and the blood-red anklets on her legs transformed into high cut boots, covering the elegant shoes Allen had bought for her earlier that day. The girl flew into the air like a butterfly and tried to land an attack on Tyki. Instead, she was flung into a nearby pillar.

"Lenalee!" Allen gasped. Concentrating on Lenalee, he did not see Tyki charging toward him and landing a blow on his abdomen, which sent him flying across the room. He coughed up some of the thick liquid that was in his mouth and wiped away the blood.

"What is it, boy? Taking a break?" the Noah asked as he lit his cigarette.

The young exorcist's eyes blazed. "Critical Point Breaker! Crown Clown! Activate!" He gripped the wrist of his left arm, and it changed into a sword handle. As he pulled, a giant broadsword appeared. The white cape then covered the missing left arm, and he charged towards Tyki Mikk.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee screamed as Road confined her in a giant dice-like box. Allen landed an attack on Tyki that caused him to writhe in pain, then rushed toward the barrier and tried to slash it open.

"It's no use, Allen." Road floated down on Lero.

"Road, let Lenalee go." Allen pointed his sword threatening Road.

The spiky-haired girl shrieked with laughter. "Let her go, Allen? Why don't you worry about yourself first?"

The boy dove out the way just in time to avoid the other Noah's attack. _Tch, I should finish him off first before saving Lenalee. _Allen took his stance and prepared himself for the next attack. _Please be safe, Lenalee. _He slashed at his enemy.

"Road! Let me go!" Lenalee kicked the walls of the barrier with her Dark Boots. But suddenly, the Innocence deactivated itself. "W-What's happening?!"

Road floated in front of Lenalee, their faces just separated by the thin walls of the barrier. "This barrier can prevent the activation of any Innocence. Give it up. Just wait for Allen to rescue you, which I doubt will happen."

"What are you going to do with me?" Lenalee demanded.

"You?" She let out a sadistic laugh, and Lenalee was thrown into darkness. "I'll let you have a taste of what your redheaded friend Lavi experienced back then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two destroyers clashed. Both panted heavily to catch their breath. _I should end this quickly… Lenalee's in danger… _The destroyer of time charged toward his enemy at with deadly speed and strength. "This is the last!"

Allen impaled Tyki with his giant broadsword. The Noah gave a strangled cough as a giant cross replaced the wound Allen inflicted when he removed the blade. Tyki staggered as the white-haired boy gave the final blow.

There was no movement at all. Then, one fell.

Tyki Mikk collapsed into a pool of blood that dripped down his chest. The stigma scars on his forehead and wrists vanished and his gray skin faded to a pale pink human color.

He slammed his sword into the ground for support as he pulled the Tease in his body out with his human hand before it could do any permanent damage. Allen turned and looked at the fallen Noah. _He's dead... _He then staggered towards the place where he'd last seen Lenalee, leaving a trail of thick red blood behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all~  
I'm sorry 'bout the cliffhanger. Cos I dun have enough time to write finish what happens next.

Haha! =P  
I apologize for the long wait cos I just finished my exams and I started writing this chapter almost immediately. Haha!  
so well, R&R.  
thank you Sailorstar165 for the usual. Or else my grammar would suck BIG time. =D


	7. The Dream

Where am I…? The dark-haired girl found herself in a very familiar place. Studying the interior designs of where she was, the Chinese girl realized she was in the cafeteria with her comrades.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?"

She didn't reply.

"Lenalee, are you alright?" It was a familiar voice.

She turned and saw the red-haired teenager with an eye patch over his right eye had a worried look on his face. "Huh?"

"You were spacing out just now. Are you really okay? Do you feel unwell?" Lavi continued anxiously.

"I'm fine," she replied, smiling at him. Raising his eyebrow, he looked at Lenalee suspiciously. "Lavi, I'm really fine."

Knowing that his companion was okay, the redheaded teen grinned at her.

Suddenly, the ground shook endlessly like an earthquake. The tiled marble floors cracked under the sheer pressure. The people were frantic. The Black Order never had any earthquakes.

"_All Exorcists and Finders stationed at Headquarters! Akuma have invaded the Fifth Laboratory! Three Exorcists are currently at the scene and engaging the enemy! Generals and other Exorcists should proceed urgently to the Third Gate of the Ark. Noise Marie, Lavi, Lenalee Lee and Miranda Lotto! Proceed urgently to the Third Gate. All Finders are to standby according to the supervisor's orders!"_

The entire Headquarters was filled of screams and shouts. Tables were overturned in the rush to get where everyone was needed, and it was chaos everywhere.

"Let's go, Lenalee!" Lavi said.

The Chinese girl nodded, and the two of them rushed to the scene. She stepped out of the Ark, and to her horror and surprise, there were hundreds of Level 3 Akuma and two Level 4 Akuma, along with the mutated giant Akuma with a single eye. The people of the Science Department were all laid down on the floor, where blood was spilled. Then, the dark-hair girl caught some familiar faces, which lay lifelessly on the ground, from the corner of her eyes. Her eyes widened in horror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white-haired boy ran as fast as he could toward the east of the tower once he made a temporary bandage for the wound that the Noah of Pleasure had inflicted. Please be safe, Lenalee! Allen prayed as he found Road sitting on Lero, the flying umbrella, and Lenalee in the dice barrier.

"Lenalee!" Allen shouted. The girl did not respond. Her usually bright violet eyes were dull and empty. "Road, what did you do to Lenalee?!" the Destroyer of Time demanded.

"What did you do to Tyki…?" the spiky hair girl asked him softly in response.

Allen hesitated before telling the small little girl, "I-I killed him…"

Out of blue, a sharp pain shot through Allen's right shoulder. He gasped in pain as he pulled Road's candle from his body. He hadn't realized that the Noah had shot it at him until it was too late. Damn! I'm too worried about Lenalee! Allen prepared to attack Road, only to realize he was surrounded by hundreds of floating candles.

"Don't move. If you move, I'll make sure all those candles kill both you and Lenalee," Road whispered, her cold voice filled with malice. Allen glared at her, then took a small step forward.

"Don't move, Allen-kun. I'm not quite myself at the moment, and unless you want to see holes in your beloved Lenalee, I suggest you stay where you are." The boy stopped mid-step, not wanting to injure Lenalee.

"You know, even though I like you, Allen, my family is also special to me… You know that; you understand that, right Allen?" As she spoke, a heart-shaped door appeared, and when it opened, revealed the beaten Tyki. She knelt down and held Tyki's body. "You remember how much my candles hurt. If you don't want to get skewered, just stay there and watch me destroy Lenalee's heart!" The Noah of Dreams laughed sadistically. She laid her sibling down on the floor gently and walked toward Allen.

The boy stood his ground and looked at the approaching girl. His heart thumped as she stopped in front of him. A force on Allen's back made him bow to Road. Then, Road kissed Allen full in the lips. _'Remove the seal, 14th Noah. Awaken!'_ Road's voice spoke in Allen's mind.

"What are you doing Road?!" Allen demanded, breaking away from Road forcing his eyes open. No… I can't…Lenalee…Then, his eyes closed and he sank into the darkness, head throbbing in pain…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reever-san... Tapp-san… Johnny-san… Bak-san… Everyone…" Tears started to flood her beautiful violet eyes.

"Lenalee, look out!!!" She turned and saw stray bullets flying towards her. _Allen-kun… _She closed her eyes.

There was an explosion, but she didn't feel any pain. Curious, the girl opened her eyes slowly to see an injured teenage boy using his body as a shield to protect her. The boy with the strange-but-familiar scar smiled softly at her.

"Are you okay, Lenalee?" Allen Walker asked. Pentacles started appearing on his skin from the Akuma's virus.

Lenalee stared at her friend as blood tickled from his forehead. "Allen-kun…" She reached out her small delicate hand to touch his face.

"Don't worry, Lenalee. I won't die from this." As he spoke, the young boy was engulfed in green light. The Akuma virus in Allen's body retreated back to his star-shaped scar.

"Allen! Are you all right?" the redhead shouted as he fended off the attacking Level 3 Akuma.

"Yes, sorry for making you worry," the white hair boy apologized to Lavi as he stood up, offering his hand to Lenalee to help her up as well.

"Thank you, Allen-kun." She smiled. _Innocence, activate!_

Nothing happened.

"Lenalee, what's wrong?" Allen asked.

"Innocence, Activate!" But her blood red anklets did not change into Dark Boots. "Why won't you activate?!" Lenalee tried again and again.

Allen stayed beside her quietly till he hugged her gently with his human right arm. "Lenalee… It's okay. I'll protect you," Allen whispered, his voice like velvet.

"But…" Lenalee started, but a gloved finger pressed to her lips stopped her from continuing. Allen smiled softly and planted a kiss on Lenalee's forehead. The girl blushed crimson immediately.

"I'll come back. I promise, Lenalee."

"Allen-kun…"

"I will come back. Believe me, Lenalee." Allen turned and faced the battle of Akuma and Exorcists.

"I-I believe you, Allen-kun." Lenalee bit her lip while she said this. _Please come back to me…_ Allen gave a swift smile and took off to take on the two Level 4 Akuma along with Kanda and Lavi.

The fight was a bloodbath. Both sides were losing. The entire laboratory was filled with corpses and freshly spilled blood. The Finders were mostly killed. Miranda lying dead in Lavi's embrace. The devil with an angel's halo had impaled the redhead's chest, killing him instantly. The junior Bookman fell on top of the cold body of his beloved, his hands never letting go of her.

Marie was shot multiple times by another Level 4 in his abdomen. The virus shot through him and he was gone. The four generals were already dead from the previous blast by the two monsters. Bookman was turned to stone by the effects of the Dark Matter in one of the Akuma.

Lenalee stood beside her brother; tears flowed endlessly from her violet eyes. _No... Everyone… No...! _

"Lavi!!! Miranda!!" the Chinese girl screamed, trying to run toward them but was held back by Komui. She struggled and continued screaming her companions' names.

Kanda was battling the Level 4 side-by-side with a tear-stained Allen Walker, who was now fighting to avenge his friends' death. Allen's left eye was activated, his right eye blazed. The duo pointed their swords at the Level 4 as the monster charged toward them, its arm transformed into a machine gun. It fired Akuma bullets at Allen, who blocked it with his broad sword and flung his body out of the way.

"_Nimble little pest!" _the Level 4 spat while firing at his moving targets.

Allen then covered for Kanda while he wielded his Mugen. However, after landing a blow on the Akuma, Kanda was shot. Lenalee saw the tattoo on his chest getting bigger and bigger. Then, Allen recovered his stance and managed to slice off the right arm and left leg of the manslaughter machine built by the Millennium Earl. While Kanda was recovering from the Akuma virus, the other Level 4 Akuma impaled him through his chest. The samurai coughed up blood and managed to land a fatal blow on the Level 4, thus destroying it before he lay motionless and his usual clear blue eyes lost their reflection.

"Kanda!!!"

Lenalee's heart broke as she heard Allen's scream. _No… this can't be… Even Kanda was…_

"Lenalee, look out!" Komui pushed his beloved sister out of the way as the Akuma fired in their direction.

"NII-SAN!!!" She turned back and saw her one and only family dead. "NOO…!" she held her brother's disintegrating corpse in her fragile arms as she screamed.

Then the Laboratory was filled with Allen's screams of agony. The thick liquid that flowed from Allen's battered body dyed his Innocence, Crowned Clown, a deep crimson. The last Akuma, the Level 4, stood towering over the fallen Allen Walker. It stomped on Allen's right leg, which gave a loud crack, and the white-haired boy screams of pain sent shivers down Lenalee's spine.

"Damn you, Level 4!" Allen spoke through gritted teeth. His Innocence wrapped itself around his leg for temporary support.

"I see you won't give up." The Level 4 smirked as its eyes shifted. Allen looked in the direction the Akuma was looking, and the Akuma charged towards Lenalee with a sword, transformed from its remaining limb.

"Lenalee!!!"

She turned around, and closed her eyes in terror.

Blood splattered on her face. She peeked through her eyelashes to see what had happened. She didn't feel any pain.

"Le-nalee…" Allen fell onto her, dying. The sword had pierced his chest.

_No… Allen-kun... _She grabbed his cold hands, tears flowing non-stop. She felt her heart shatter into hundreds of pieces. _You can't die… you promised me that you would come back to me…!_

"I'm sor-ry Le…nalee…" he said. His voice was barely a whisper. Blood flooded out of his mouth as he continued. "Le-na…lee… I… love…" Then, his hand fell limply from Lenalee's hand. The ever-gray eyes that Lenalee loved so much lost their shine as they closed.

"_NOOOO!!!!!!" _Her scream rang throughout the empty Black Order.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white-haired boy thrashed around due to the intense pain that shot through this entire body from head to toe. He slipped in and out of consciousness. Every time he opened his eyes in the darkness, he saw a crying Lenalee in the 5th Laboratory where the single Level 4 Akuma stood. When he opened his eyes in the light, he was in a world of pain where he couldn't see what was ahead of him.

Then all of the sudden, he found himself freed from the pain in Road's Dream. A child was crying in the mirror that stood before of him. The child had a hood over his head; a huge mitten on what Allen knew was his disfigured left hand. Allen reached out to touch the crying boy, only to realize that he was that little boy.

Then there was a voice behind him "You are not this kind of person. Stop acting nice and kind around those people that are not you friends. You don't need any friends. You just need me… just me…" The little Allen turned his tear-stained face away from the mirror, and looked at the current Allen.

"Don't cry. I'm right here beside you. You've got nothing to be afraid of. Just close your eyes and sleep and dream a never-ending dream."

Then little Allen spoke, "Really? They won't come and find me?"

"They won't because I'm right here next to you."

The small Allen closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, hey all.

i'm soooo really extremely sorry for making you nice ppl wait for this chapter to come up.

and gosh! the lenalee's dream isnt like that in my original version. haha

Sailorstar165 gave me this idea so i managed to write this chapter nicely.

so yup, the usual, R&R.

thanks Sailorstar165 for B-reading. OMGXD haha

so yup, 7th chapter. it's getting exciting! =D

Chiibiisuke~


	8. The Transformation

Allen tossed around on the ground, writhing in pain, trying not to scream in agony, as he did not want others to hear his torment. His pain was a thousand burning white knives stabbing at him, making him burn for hours. _Please! Stop! Put out the fire!!! I'm begging__ you!! Kill me instead! Just__ let me die!_

All Allen wanted was the pain to stop. The pain he felt was nothing like when he'd broken most of his bones during his fight with the Level 4. Those injuries were nothing compared to this burning pain.

The fire that had spread through his entire body for hours on end was finally ebbing away, after what felt like months to Allen. The pain disappeared almost entirely, except for the burning in his forehead, wrists, and ankles.

Breathing in the cool air, he slowly opened his eyes, and saw Road Camelot hovering above him on Lero. The flying umbrella and a female exorcist with shoulder-length hair laid motionless, in a deep sleep.

"Road!" He tried to sit up, but a sudden pain shot through his skull. Allen gripped his head. A scream of agony filled the room.

The little girl in pink hopped down from her umbrella and held Allen softly in her small arms. "Don't sit up so suddenly! I just awakened the Noah side of you, and you're still unstable!" Her expression softened. "How are you feeling?" She stroked Allen's burning forehead.

"Great… Brilliant in fact." Allen managed to grunt out sarcastically. The pain in his head had at last subsided. He stood up slowly, making sure that his body was still intact and that his head didn't hurt again from a more sudden movement. The boy looked around; he was still within Road's dream world. He staggered around the space and caught a glimpse of the image of an unfamiliar person reflected a full-length mirror. "Is this me?" Allen pressed his hand against the mirror.

Road reappeared behind his reflection and nodded. Allen was staring at his reflection. A boy with gray skin like Road's, chestnut-colored hair, and gold eyes stared back. Wounds left over from the stigma scarred his forehead, wrists and ankles.

Allen pushed up his sleeve to take a look at his left arm. To his horror, the colors were reversed. His arm was now white, contrasting with his gray skin. The tattoo on this shoulder had changed into a crescent moon instead of the sun shape it had had before. He tried activating his Innocence.

The Crowned Clown itself was also reversed. The rings on the claw that were once silver were now gold instead. The mask of Crowned Clown that was supposed to be silver and gold had become black and white. The cape was colored twilight.

He swallowed silently. "How long until my skin goes back to normal? And what about my eyes? Even if I went out, people would see the Noah in me."

Road giggled, and she cupped his cheek with her small delicate hand. "It depends on you, Mister Noah of Protection. I think for you, it could be a few hours, ten at most, till you stop bleeding completely."

_Bleeding?_ Allen touched his forehead and felt a sting of pain. Blood tickled down his hand to his wrists. "Then, what happened to my Innocence?" He showed Road his left arm.

The girl looked at it and thought for a bit. "Let's go see the Earl about that. Shall we?" The Noah of Dreams pulled Allen's hand to lead him through the heart-shaped door that she conjured.

"Wait Road." Allen stopped in his tracks, causing Road to look at him. "Could you free that girl you're playing with? My other self may shatter if you don't."

"Allen, did you forget about Lenalee?" Road was surprised that her new sibling called the girl he loved 'that girl.'

"Who's that? Is that that girl's name?" the Noah Allen asked, a little surprised. "I couldn't care less. Just let her go, or else I might disappear along with this poor boy's soul. This boy… all he wants is to protect her. Could you release her for him? I know you love him."

"Why are you defending him?" Road stared at the new Noah suspiciously. A snap of her fingers, and they were out of her dream world, and Lenalee was breathing normally again. Color returned to her face.

"I-I... just don't want to see him get hurt…" the Noah of Protection said sympathetically.

"All right, then I'm done with Lenalee. Let's go home, Allen-kun!" Road grinned sweetly at Allen and clanged onto his right human arm.

"Hang on…" the Noah Allen pulled his arm away. He lifted Lenalee into his arms and said, "Road, can you just drop this girl somewhere in France? The place where they came from, preferably."

Road nodded and without asking why the Noah wanted to protect Lenalee, the heart-shaped door closed behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenalee opened her eyes and saw the demolished state of the Fifth Laboratory. _Allen-kun… Lavi… Kanda…Nii-san… Miranda-san…Bookman… Everyone…_Her eyes were red and puffy from her tears. She was the only person left alive and was alone in the Black Order. To her, it was like the end of the world; her only family, her brother, was dead, her love, to whom she had never had the chance to confess her feelings, had died protecting her. She wanted to die, to join her family in the other world.

When she picked up a piece of shattered glass nearby, clutching on the broken shard, she heard someone walking towards her.

"Lenalee…"

As she looked up, she saw a young boy with a hood over his head, a huge mitten on his left hand, and tears flowing down from the sides of his cheek. _It can't be… _She turned to find Allen's body only to find he was gone. "Allen…-kun?" she said to the little boy.

He was face-to-face to Lenalee, and she gasped. It was Allen—a younger Allen—when he was still a child. Suddenly, his expression changed to worry. "Lenalee, it's me. Are you hurt anywhere?" He stroked her dirty face as her tears started to flood her vision once more.

"Are you really Allen-kun?" she asked the young boy.

He nodded quickly and pulled her to her feet. "Hurry! I can't stay in this dream too long. I have to get you out of here." He ran out of the Fifth Laboratory with Lenalee running right behind him.

When Allen stopped running, everything started to fade away. "What's happening, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked anxiously. The little Allen smiled warmly and caressed Lenalee's face. He closed his eyes, and he began to disappear along with the rest of the dream. "Don't leave me alone! Allen-kun!" Lenalee held the hand that was on her cheek. Tears flowed from her violet eyes.

"Lenalee, I promise I'll come back soon! Wait for me… till then…"

Lenalee blinked away the moisture that was clouding Allen's face. "You're promising again…Allen-kun." She sniffed a little and gave a small smile.

"I know. I'm so sorry about—"

Lenalee shook her head. "It's okay, Allen-kun. I know you always keep your promises."

The child was completely translucent when he kissed Lenalee's forehead softly. _Allen-kun…_ The Black Order faded away along with the small Allen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A buzzing and the flapping of wings made the dark-haired girl stir in her sleep. Her dream became fuzzy and at last, her nightmare was at an end.

Lenalee then opened her eyes. _Where…?_ She saw the Finder that was assigned to them talking anxiously on the phone.

"Don't worry Chief! Lenalee's just woken up. Do you want to talk to her?" Ivan glanced over his shoulder and saw Lenalee sitting up in her bed. "Okay, I'll tell her what you said… Yes, understood." He set down the phone and looked at Lenalee sternly.

"Lenalee-san, the Chief wants you to return to the Order. We'll be taking the first train this evening, and we'll reach the Order by morning," the Finder told her with a serious expression on his face.

Lenalee looked at him anxiously. "What about Allen-kun?"

The Finder took a deep breath and continued, "The Chief has news about Walker sama, hence he wants you to return as soon as possible." He opened the door and excused himself, leaving Lenalee alone in the room.

Lenalee slumped back down on her bed. _Allen-kun…where did you go…?_ She hugged her knees closer to her body; tears started flowing down her cheeks. She felt so cold without Allen beside her, so empty. _Allen-kun... _Then there was a rustle of leaves and she looked up and saw a small ray of hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little Allen was crying, pleading with the current Allen. They were in a dream where both of them were standing on water. "Please, just let me see. I'll do anything. Please, just this once!"

The Noah Allen looked at the little crying boy and voiced his approval and the little boy disappeared.

Allen stood in the balcony, listening to the conversation between the Finder and the Chief. The girl lay unconscious for three whole days after both he and Road brought her back to Paris. During that time, his gray skin has changed back into his original skin tone, the stigma scars had disappeared, and he regained the snow-white hair.

From the corner of his now golden eyes, he saw the Chinese girl wake up and  
after she held a brief conversation with the Finder, watched her huddle herself into a small ball and start to sob softly. Allen wanted to reach out and hug Lenalee, to tell her that he'd always be there for her. But then, he knew that after this time, he would be her enemy. He clenched his fists.

'_Allen, come back to the ark now,' _Road spoke to him.

'_Okay.'_ And he jumped off the balcony gracefully, but not before he saw the dark hair girl look up and saw a little sparkle in her beautiful violet eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Finally the next chapter. I'm sooo sorry to make you all wait.

School is making me very busy and the finals are coming so I don't think the next chapter will be coming out after a few months time. Sorry! .

So…

Thank you Sailorstar165 for B reading, and thank you for all your nice reviews!

Read&Review please!! xD

Chiibiisuke~


	9. The Glimmer of Hope

Somewhere in Berlin, Germany, a brother held onto his little sister's hand, strolling down the street to her favorite sweets shop. The older sibling wore a hood to cover his chestnut-brown hair and looked no more than fifteen years of age. The younger was around twelve and dressed in a simple rose-colored dress with a hair band that held her spiky jet-black hair in place.

"Welcome!" the German shopkeeper greeted them in German as they stepped into her shop.

The teenage boy smiled at the young lady at the counter and spoke perfect German. "Excuse me, may I have a bag of those, please? As well as these?" Pointing to a bag of chocolate mint and jellybeans, he passed the bars of chocolates in his gloved hands to the lady. The young woman blushed as she received the chocolates from him. "And can you wrap them all up?" the boy spoke again; making her heart skipped a beat.

The lady nodded and went straight to work with a tint of pink to her cheeks.

'_Allen, stop making her blush!' _the little girl said angrily to her brother telepathically.

'_Mind you Road, it's Kyle now. Why do you like calling me Allen so much? And __besides__ I'm not making her blush. She's the one who keeps blushing,' _her brother replied silently, emphasizing on his name as he replied to his sister without opening his mouth.

'_Sorry Kyle.' _Road smiled apologetically at Kyle, swinging his arm at the same time. Kyle smiled warmly back at his sister.

"Excuse me, sir." The lady passed him his bag of sweets while batting her eyelids when the boy didn't notice. After placing down the bill, the charmed woman hurriedly looked for change, but Kyle insisted that she should keep the change, and he left the shop hand in hand with Road Camelot, who was holding onto the bag of sweets happily, with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Hey Road, where're we going now?" Kyle asked his newly met sister.

"To destroy this stupid little city where it stinks. The Earl will come later to create more Akuma." Road laughed sadistically. Kyle took away the lollipop she was eating and Road was jumping up in the air trying to get it back. "H-Hey! Give that back!" his little sister whined.

Kyle sighed and told her, "Then don't say that while laughing; it always gives me the creeps, Road."

"Okay! Now give that back!" Road playfully punched her brother in the shin and he returned the lollipop to her.

"That hurts, Road!" he whined playfully, laughing as the little girl took his hand and they walked down the lane to destruction. However, they did not notice that a passing-by free lancer photographer took a photo of them.

Minutes later, Berlin was on fire and the two siblings were nowhere to be seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LENALEE…!" wailed Komui as soon as his beloved sister entered his paper-carpeted office back at the Black Order. He flung his arms around Lenalee, who had just returned from Paris.

"Nii-san…" The Chinese girl tried to pull herself away from her teary-eyed brother.

"You're so mean, Lenalee…" the bespectacled man whined. His tears fell comically all over his matured face.

"Nii-san…! Be serious!" Lenalee pulling free of her brother's vine grip hold. "Where's Allen-kun?"

The Chinese man regained his composure and cleared his throat. Straightening his lopsided hat, he began, "Lenalee, you know why I called you back from Paris do you?" Lenalee nodded. Komui took a breath and picked up a clipboard from the mountain of papers on his table. "I had reports from the Finders at Berlin saying that they saw a teenager wearing a coat with a hood and a little girl walking down the streets buying sweets. And soon after that, almost a hundred people were killed in an Akuma attack; there was a possibility that the Noah did it."

Komui handed his sister the clipboard with pictures attached to it and leaned back against his table. Her eyes widened. "I have a feeling that it's Allen-kun, but they don't look alike," Komui explained.

Lenalee took a closer look at one of the picture taken by a passing-by photographer. The teenager was Allen's mirror image. He had pale skin, his eyes were the color of pure gold, and he was smiling at the little girl with a brotherly love. He wore a black coat where the hood covered his chestnut-brown hair.

_It can't be…_ The red pentacle scar over his left eye caught her attention. Her eyes trailed down to his gloved right hand holding a little girl's delicate one. The little girl had spiky, black, shoulder-length hair and was dressed in a light rose dress. Her eyes and skin tone were of the same color as the boy; there was no mistake that they were siblings. She was holding a paper bag, probably filled with sweets, and was smiling back to the teenager lovingly.

Lenalee's slender hand was shaking; her lips trembled slightly as her elder brother walked towards her.

"Lenalee…" He placed one of his hands on his sister's trembling shoulder.

She sniffed a little and nodded. "I'm fine, Nii-san. Can I go find Allen-kun? Please Nii-san?" she pleaded.

"Wait, there's something else I would want to show you." Komui shook her softly to calm her down.

Breathing deeply, the Chinese girl watched her brother fish out a black folder with the word 'Confidential' plastered across. He placed it softly into his sister's small and delicate hands, and Lenalee flipped through the newly-written pages by the researches of Black Order.

'_After many test, we've come to the conclusion that the Heart of the Innocence is actually made up of two pieces of Innocence, namely Allen Walker's Crown Clown and Lenalee Lee's Dark Boots in crystal form. These two pieces of Innocence will join together to form the Heart and the Chosen One will use this Innocence to defeat the Millennium Earl and win this holy war. There is also a possibility that this Innocence is able to save or kill the Noah inside a living person due to the presence of the Innocence, Crown Clown .' _

The folder that held the documents shook ever so slightly in her hands. The heavy weight in Lenalee's chest felt as though it had been lifted; she could finally breathe again. _That means Allen-kun could be saved by using the Heart! _Lenalee's thoughts fluttered happily in her slight escape from the tough reality.

Komui spoke after moments of silence. "Lenalee, remember that time when you almost died fighting with a Level Three on your way to Edo? Your Innocence saved you, and then evolved into the crystal-type." Lenalee nodded; the memories still haunted her. She was fighting to the death, believing that Allen was dead and went missing after the incident with Suman Dark. She did not want to live in a world without him—without Allen Walker. She has heard from the Asian Branch that Allen may never join them ever again due to the lost of his Innocence.

The chief continued, "Allen was also saved by his Innocence, which closed up the hole in his heart, allowing him to survive despite his injuries. Bookman said that both Allen-kun and your Innocence are special. In the history recorded by the Bookman Clan, there has never been a case where the Innocence saved their accommodators when they were going to die. This in mind, there are two possible accommodators that may be holding on to the Heart. Therefore, the research team came to the conclusion that two pieces of Innocence are needed to form the real Heart of the Innocence."

"Nii-san," her voice carried a hint of hopefulness, "does this also mean that Allen-kun could be saved if we combine both Innocence together?"

"I…I'm not that sure… Even Bookman has never seen two Innocence combine together to form the Heart, let alone save a person that has the Noah's memory implanted in them," Komui stated.

"I see…" Lenalee's voice trailed off.

A redheaded exorcist had just burst into the office. "Komui, you called for me?" He pulled in a samurai-like exorcist with long hair tied back into a high ponytail after him.

"Lavi! Kanda! What are you doing here?" Lenalee smiled at the sulking Kanda.

"The Chief called us here! And Link had been giving me a hard time after Allen's gone. So I decided to tag along." Lavi cheerfully said and started plaited braids in Kanda's long dark hair.

"You want to be sliced into tiny little pieces? Baka usagi!" The Japanese man unsheathed his katana and pointed it threateningly at the Junior Bookman's throat.

"Relax Yuu!" Lavi jumped out of the way just in time, and Kanda sliced through the place where Lavi had been seconds ago.

Then there was a loud clearing of throat. The two teens broke away from their fight and looked at the Chinese man. "Well, anyway, I'm going to send you, Kanda and Lavi together on a mission," Komui directed to Lenalee. "The main mission is to destroy all the Akuma there, but you are also to keep a look out for Allen-kun."

Lavi nodded seriously and Kanda just snorted.

"Okay Nii-san." Lenalee smiled and gave her doting brother a hug.

Then, there was yet another explosion of tears from Komui. Holding Lenalee tight in his embrace, he swirled round and round comically, screaming how touched he was that Lenalee had given him a hug. In his embrace, Lenalee giggled and held him a little tighter, and whispering to no one in particular, said, "Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hihi!

i'm sooo extremely sorry to make you all wait for this quite short chapter. apparently, my exams are over so I finally have the chance to continue writing.

many thanks to Mephistophilisthemartyr and exorcist yoko for your suggestions. =D and sailorstar for beta-ing it. XD

so anyway, read and review! =)

Chiibiisuke~


	10. The Journey

"Hurry up Lavi! We're going to miss the train if you keep playing with Timothy!" Lenalee shouted to the red-haired teen that followed ruffling the newest and youngest Exorcist's hair.

"Okay! Sorry!" Lavi grinned as he exited the Black Order with his female companion.

"What took you so long?" the samurai demanded as soon as the gate closed. He scowled at the Junior Bookman who was running beside him. "Do that again, and I'll make sure you lose your head before you even start the mission to find Moyashi!"

Lavi just brushed it off with a grin and ran off the catch up the female exorcist.

They reached King's Cross in London just before the train left for Germany. The redhead teenager offered to put Lenalee's luggage in the compartment above as she sat down beside the window to watch London's lights vanish from the horizon. The rattling of the cars kept a steady beat as London slowly disappeared from view. Kanda was sitting directly opposite Lenalee, staring hard at the dimming skyline. A soft snore was heard from Lavi, whose face was covered by a book.

_Allen-kun, please be safe…_ Lenalee sent a silent prayer to the night sky as her eyelids drooped and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Look what we have here with us tonight." The Millennium Earl cheerfully ate his huge sundae. The surrounding Noah tensed at the presence of Road holding hands with a hooded figure in the dining room of the Noah's Ark

"Good evening, Earl. Long time no see," Noah Allen greeted the Earl as he lowered his hood, revealing chestnut brown hair and stigma scars lining his gray forehead.

Road glanced at the Earl nervously. The Noah Allen patted her head softly with his gloved left hand as if telling her not to worry. She looked into the boy's eyes; they were the color of pure gold, the same as hers.

The boy took a breath and spoke once again. "I'm Kyle Walker, the Noah of Protection, the Fourteenth Noah. It's a pleasure to meet you again, Earl." The Noah of Protection bowed low.

The Earl still ate his sundae, grinning as the Noah present in the room tensed immediately upon the presence of the traitor.

An Akuma maid ushered Kyle to the seat next to the Earl. Road grasped her beloved brother's hand tightly, stealing glances of his face as the Noah of Protection sat down calmly beside the Earl.

"I want to know why a traitor is back," said the Earl gleefully after sticking his spoon in his remaining ice-cream.

"I came back to my family. Is that a sin?" Kyle replied.

The Earl opened his mouth to question him, but was Road interrupted. "Duke, I checked his mind and heart. He's speaking the truth."

The Earl nodded without doubting Road's judgment. He spoke after a moment of silence. "Yes, darling members of my family, you may wonder why I suddenly summoned all of you. The time has come; it's time to destroy the disgusting Black Order once and for all and wipe humanity off this planet. We have to fulfill God's wish; we can't afford to fail like last time, and I will not forgive anyone who fails. Jasdero, Debitto, Lulubell and Cyril will go to the Asian and Australian branches." The four Noah nodded. "Go," the Earl instructed, and the Noah of Bonds, Lust and Desires disappeared along with the door Road conjured for them.

The Earl then pointed to the boy sitting on the fourth chair to his right, who was around the same age as Road, and another man with his hair combed to the back in a slick manner and who wore a tuxedo, as well as a lady who wore the most beautiful evening gown Kyle had ever seen. "Zack, Andy and Elizabeth, the three of you will go to the Russian and Greek branches."

The man, the Noah of Pride, placed his fist over his heart in a formal salute. "Yes, my Lord." The trio then nodded to Kyle and Road before leaving the room.

"The rest of you will return to your rooms until I have a mission for you." The Millennium Earl then dismissed the remaining four Noah and turned to look at the Noah Allen. "So, what am I to do with you?" the Earl wondered aloud as soon as the Noah had left the table.

"Duke, there's something I want to show you." Road slipped out of her chair and pounced on the Earl, giggling upon his reaction.

"What is it my darling Road?"

"It's about Allen Walker. Kyle Walker now has his Innocence, but apparently, it's inverted." The little girl then nodded to the Noah of Protection, silently directing him to activate his so-called Innocence that resided in his left arm.

Once activated, Kyle Walker was cloaked in a fluffy black cape that flowed to his ankles. His mutated left arm changed into a deadly claw that was once the darkness of twilight but now snow white; his claws were black instead of white.

The Millennium Earl dropped his cheerful facade. Pushing up his circular glasses, he stood and took a closer look at Kyle's Innocence. After tapping it with his gloved hand, he took Kyle arm and turned it left and right. The Earl then summoned a Level 4 Akuma into the room. "Fight this Akuma, now," he commanded as he pointed at the devil with an angel-like halo.

Kyle nodded. He transformed his arm into the gigantic broadsword and slashed into the Akuma. _Die… _Kyle pulled out his sword to see the damage he'd caused the Akuma. The Level 4 was still uninjured. Puzzled, the Noah of Protection tried swinging his sword again, but still nothing happened.

The Earl erupted into hearty laughter. Kyle Walker was just as shocked as Road Camelot upon the Millennium Earl's reaction.

Road glanced nervously at the Earl. "What is it, Duke?"

"I get it now, my dear. Allen Walker's Innocence is inverted in both power and appearance. His Crowned Clown was an anti-Akuma sword that killed the Noah within us, but now it's just the opposite. It can no longer harm Noah or Akuma." The first disciple nodded at his theory.

"I see… And Duke, I also found out that Allen Walker's Innocence is half of the Heart. The other half, I suspect, is with Lenalee Lee. We need to get the two halves together and destroy the Innocence once and for all," The Ninth disciple responded.

The Earl was deep in thought. Kyle silently stood next to his favorite younger sibling and placed his gloved hand on her delicate shoulders. "Road, could you be a dear and find out more on Kyle's newly found powers?" The Earl smiled.

"Okay. Please excuse us, then." Road held Kyle's hand and skipped out of the room with much grace. Road then brought Kyle into a hall, where the Noah of Bonds followed, under the Earl's orders to supervise the Fourteenth Noah behavior and skill.

"Hey Kyle, you still remember the powers you have?" Road asked as soon as they were in the center of the hall.

"Of course." Kyle smirked. "Do you want me to let that kid out to feel it?"

"Aren't you afraid of letting him loose? You're not used to this body yet, his left hand and all," the little girl reminded her brother.

He silently agreed about her statement. The corners of his lips twitched upward.

Kyle hesitated when Road searched his mind for the new Noah powers. Once her eyes were back in focus, she started telling Kyle all the powers the Fourteenth Noah, the Musician, the Noah of Protection had.

"Well, to start off, the Fourteenth Noah's powers are simple. You can control things and have great stamina. As the Musician, the music you play can control people's minds as well as their bodies. As long as there is sound, you are able to change it into music. Now, your left hand's Innocence is the opposite of Allen's Crowned Clown. It kills, by the way, and it's not like the original critical point breaker. Appearance is as you saw before, colors flipped from black to white and silver to gold. Basically, being the Noah of Protection, if you have a person you want to protect, you'll be at your full potential." Finished, she smiled at him.

Kyle smirked at Road. "So, I'm supposed to test out my new powers with you or someone else?" He took his beloved sister's hands into his.

Road smiled back at him and nodded but added, "As well as Noah of Greed, Will, and the Noah of Envy, Ren." As if on cue, the two Noah entered the room. Road introduced Will, a six-foot-and-a-half teenaged boy with short curly brown hair, wearing a white collared shirt and black Bermudas, who smiled at Kyle, and Ren, a man in his early twenties with jet-black hair and around the same height as Will. Both males had the same eye color of gold. Kyle shook hands with both of his newly met siblings.

"Kyle, both Will and Ren have their own unique power as well. Have fun finding them out." Road kissed the Noah Allen, stopping his protest and lingering there a few moments after Ren gave a little embarrassed cough that made Kyle break the kiss and push her away. Road giggled, and with a little hint of pink on her cheeks, she announced, "Let the fun begin!"

* * *

Yup i'm back!!! haha! I'm soo sorry update so late. School's been evil and it's my senior year in sch. so u guessed it, homework, tests and pop quizes everyday.  
I may not continue writing till my holidays in mid-year. So, please Review!! thank you sailorstar again and again. xD  
GImMe COMMENTS KAY? SO I CAN IMPROVE!! MUAHAHAHAHA


End file.
